The present disclosure relates to adapters.
Computing systems communicate with other devices using adapters, e.g. host bus adapters (HBAs), network interface cards or adapters that can handle both network and storage traffic (may interchanagbly be referred to as an adapter of HBA). For some applications, network adapters may use multiple functions and multiple processors. Each processor may communicate with one or more functions. Each function may have to report events that may need processor intervention. As the number of functions and number of processors increase in a network adapter, there is a need to provide for efficient mechanism to communicate between multiple functions and multiple processors.